AG164: Cutting the Ties that Bind!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Palace Maven Spenser |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Donphan, Ash's Swellow, Ash's Sceptile, Ash's Corphish, May's Eevee, Brock's Bonsly, Jessie's Dustox, Gardenia's Cacnea, Spenser's Venusaur, Spenser's Chansey, Kakuna (many), Beedrill (many) |major =May's Eevee knows Shadow Ball. Ash's Sceptile re-gains his attacks. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =February 9, 2006 |uair =November 4, 2006 |image =AG164.png |michars =Scott, Palace Maven Spenser |local =Metallica Island |rchars =Jessie, James |b4 =Lucksymbol.png}} is the 18th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis Ash and co. have finally arrived on Metallica Island, the location of the Battle Palace. Before challenging the Frontier Brain, Ash does a little training to boost Sceptile's confidence. However, Sceptile still can't master the strength needed to use attacks and runs into the woods frustrated. Ash and Pikachu quickly run after Sceptile, but once they get on the woods, they are attacked by a swarm of Beedrill and are knocked into the river! Ash manages to save Sceptile, but Pikachu is swept away! Ash and Sceptile manage to get out of the river and take a rest for the night, and Pikachu also manages to get out of the river. An old man finds Pikachu and helps to heal him. When Scott appears at the Pokémon Center, he reveals to the others that this is the time of year when the Kakuna evolve and Beedrill will attack anything to protect them! Can Ash manage to find Pikachu, boost Sceptile's confidence and get out of the woods without being stung? Episode Plot The heroes came to the Metallica island. Ash rallies his Pokémon, while May trains her Eevee, who uses Shadow Ball. Brock feeds his Bonsly and sees with Max them training. Max tells Brock she will use Eevee in her next Contest. Donphan slams a rock when it rolls, Corphish uses BubbleBeam to destroy the remaining rocks and Swellow Quick Attack. Sceptile goes to use Bullet Seed, but fails. Sceptile is exhausted, while Brock says his heart must heal soon. Ash's Pokémon try to reason with Sceptile, and Ash tells him a rest at Pokémon Center should do it, but Sceptile runs away, so Ash goes after him. Sceptile runs away and bashes his head. Ash comes and tells him to move on. Suddenly, Sceptile and Pikachu sense something. A large hive of Beedrill arrive who attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting them all, but more Beedrill arrive. Since they cannot do much, Ash, Sceptile and Pikachu run away. They run, though they came near a powerful river. Beedrill arrive and begin attacking Sceptile, who stands in their way. Ash goes to call him back, but Beedrill knocks Sceptile, who is knocked over Ash, losing his ball and making them and Pikachu fall to the river. Ash grabs to a rock and grabs Sceptile, but Pikachu is dragged down the river. Ash calls Pikachu and Team Rocket hear that noise. They see Beedrill and place down a box. The Beedrill pierce the box, so Team Rocket runs away. At the Pokémon Center, the heroes are worried Ash did not return yet. Scott greets them and wonders where Ash is. The heroes tell that he ran to get Sceptile, but Scott tells them the trouble is that in this time of the year Kakuna evolve and the Beedrill will attack anyone who they think might be a threat. Scott believes they might got attacked and goes to grab a few stuff to help them in their search. Ash carries Sceptile to get Pikachu. Sceptile is weak, so Ash decides to take a break, knowing that Pikachu should be fine. Scott, May, Max and Brock search for Ash. Scott gives them a repellent against Beedrill for protection. Bonsly sees a Poké Ball, so the heroes recognize it as Ash's. They realize as well Ash fell in the river, so they follow the river. The night came. Sceptile ate some berries, feeling better. Ash proposes they should get to sleep and prays for Pikachu to be okay. Pikachu came out of the river. He is very exhausted and falls to the ground soon enough. A Venusaur comes, carrying an old man. The heroes wander to look for Ash, but see smoke. The heroes arrive, while Pikachu is drinking what the old man made. The old man tells Pikachu will be fine and greets Scott. Scott introduces them the old man, known as Spenser, the Palace Maven, a Frontier Brain. The heroes ask Spenser if they saw Ash, but he did not. The heroes agree to search for Ash, but they are hungry, so Venusaur gives some fruit to them. Spenser tells them they should eat and wait until the Beedrill go to sleep. Ash talks in his sleep to be okay. Sceptile hears this and goes to sleep, pleased. Spenser is told about Sceptile's problem. Team Rocket hears them and plan to take Pikachu, thinking this might be a good opportunity. The heroes are pleased with food. Spenser tells them they do everything according to nature. He says he lives here in a way of life it should be. Pikachu wakes up, feeling powerful, so everyone goes to search for Ash. Next morning, Ash carries Sceptile and yells to find Pikachu. They both trip over and Ash's knee is wounded. They both stand up to get to the Center. They encounter a lot of Kakuna, but they do not see Beedrill. They cross the path and soon Beedrill arrive. They see sunlight and go towards it, but it is just a dead end. Ash grabs a stick to protect Sceptile and himself. Though he succeeds, he gets hurt by one of them. Sceptile protects Ash and goes to use Bullet Seed, but fails. Just before the Beedrill hurt Sceptile, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, stopping them and the heroes come. The Beedrill go to attack, but they stop when Venusaur soothes them with its smell. Ash greets Scott and the Beedrill go away after Spenser asked them to leave. Ash thanks him, but Pikachu and Sceptile are being taken away by Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the gear it is caught in is electric-proof. Ash runs to the nearest log and jumps to the balloon. Meowth swings the gear, trying to lose the twerp. Jessie sends Dustox, who uses Poison Sting on Ash. Ash promises to get Pikachu and Sceptile out. Dustox tackles Ash, making him fall down. Sceptile sees this and uses Leaf Blade - successfully. He cuts the gear, getting Pikachu, using Quick Attack to get Ash and Bullet Seed to land safely. Ash is pleased, but Sceptile is exhausted. Spenser sends Chansey, who heals Sceptile using Healing Bell. Team Rocket is not impressed and is angry. Spenser tells them Sceptile is recovered and is on its natural ground, the forest. Still, Dustox goes to tackle and Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Sceptile uses Leaf Blade, stopping both attacks. Sceptile blasts them off with Bullet Seed. At the Pokémon Center, Ash thanks Spenser for saving his life. Spenser tells that rescuing others is natural way. Scott tells Spenser Ash wants to ask him, but first tells Ash to rest, then battle him. Ash asks Spenser for a battle, so Spenser agrees to the challenge. Debut Palace Maven Spenser Trivia The English title of this episode is very similar to that of a previous episode. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura